sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Bo Adams
Bo Adams is one of the main characters in Sonic Storm Adventures of Believe, and the series focal point. Background Bo is an 11 year old girl with extraordinary powers. She appears thoughtful, kind, and caring, possibly to a fault. She doesn't initially like Tate, and tells Winter she wants to stay with him. According to Winter, "Inexplicable phenomenon have been a part of Bo's life since she was born. These events are unpredictable, and seem to be connected to her emotions. For now, she has no control over them, but she is starting to become the person she is going to be."("Pilot") Though she never knew her mother, at the end of Pilot Winter tells Channing that Tate is her father. It was revealed in the episode "Origin" that Bo's mother is Nina Adams, who died after giving birth to Bo 11 years earlier. Powers *Animal Manipulation (Causing doves to swirl around Moore) *Electricity Generation (Electrifying subway turnstile to enable escape) *Empathy *Hydrokinesis *Levitation *Precognition *Telepathy Relationships Milton Winter (friend) :The extent of Bo's relationship with Winter is not entirely clear, but she has known him for a significant part of her young life. She obviously trusts him and feels safe around him, though she does not always agree with him. William Tate, Jr. :Tate is Bo's biological father. Winter is aware of this relation, and tells Channing at the end of Pilot, but Bo is unaware of their biological connection. Tate is told of their relationship in Sinking. In the seventh episode of season 1 Bo knows that he is her father. Nina Adams :Nina Adams is Bo's biological mother.("Origin") Bo's only tangible connection to her mother is her stuffed turtle, Stanley. She does not remember her mother at all. William Tate, Sr. AKA Bruiser Tate :Bruiser Tate is Bo's grandfather and Tate's father. He and Bo developed a lovely relationship, when Bruiser told Bo that she reminds him of his wife who loved art. Maggie and George (foster parents) :Maggie and George were Bo's foster parents. Both were killed by Moore in the series premiere. Stanley the Turtle :Stanley is a stuffed turtle that was given to Bo by her birth mother. The possibility exists that Winter or someone else simply told her this in order to comfort her, but given her telepathic abilities it seems unlikely for someone to be able to mislead her in this way. In any case, Bo cherishes this companion - to the point of risking her life to retrieve it. Blue Butterflies :Bo occasionally sees blue butterflies. They are probably in her imagination, their appearance tells her what option to follow. In "Origin," the appearance of a butterfly told Bo which pawn shop Tate should select to dispose of a stolen necklace. The pawn shop turned out to be the place of employment of the missing son of the Iranian woman from whom Tate had stolen the necklace. The woman and her son were re-united. Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Cameron33268110